Kroniki Czerwieni i Błękitu
by GravityLoL
Summary: Zbiór pobocznych opowiastek i historii luźno powiązanych lub wspomnianych w moim ficku "Czerwień i Błękit". Spokojnie, jeśli nie wiesz o czy mowa i tak zajrzyj, bo znajomość drugiego nie jest wymagana by się dobrze bawić :] Więcej w rozwinięciu! M TO BE SAFE


**SIEEEEEMA! JA ŻYJĘ! ŻYJĘ!** Ale tak do rzeczy.

Przepraszam że nic nie robiłem i nie dawałem znaku życia przez długi czas ale tyle rzeczy się wydarzyło:

-Najpierw musiałem pracować przez trzy tygodnie. Potem jak miałem wolne to musiałem się rozchorować ( angina ropna, trwała ten tydzień ). W przeciągu tygodnia ktoś rozdupcył mi auto, tablet trafił szlag a w poniedziałek od 9 do 14 nie mam prądu bo na ulicy jest konserwacja linii elektrycznej.

Tak więc gomene ale nadrobię to wszystko, rozdział CiB już praktycznie gotowy ( jutro go dokończę ) i będzie wrzutka plus niedługo polska premiera mojego angielskiego Ficka "**Genderless**" , który po polsku nazywać "**Bezpłcowiec**", który w wersji angielskiej doczeka się niedługo kontynuacji.

Ale do rzeczy. Czym są** Kroniki Czerwieni i Błękitu**? Pomysł zrodził się ze speciala "**Kushina Uzumaki jest lesbijką?!**". Special zaczął się ciągnać i ciągnąć i niedawno wpadłem na pomysł by zamiast pisać jeden jebitny rozdział, lepiej kilka małych. A że planuję w przyszłości kilka podobnych speciali, to wpadłęm na pomysł kronik.

**Kroniki** to będzie zbiór wszystkich opowiadań i historii pobocznych oraz speciali z mojego bieżącego ficka "**Czerwień i Błękit**".

Tak czy siak, nie przedłużając, mam nadzieję że mi wybaczycie i zapraszam do lektury!

**Przed wami pierwsza część historii o tym jak Kushina próbowała być lesbijką!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_KUSHINA UZUMAKI JEST LESBIJKĄ!? - Część 1_

Wstaje kolejny dzień dla Konohagakure no Sato. Czerń ustąpiła miejsca na niebie błękitowi a księżyc zszedł ze sceny pozwalając słońcu by wzeszło. Wszyscy powoli budzili się do życia. Dzieci wstawały pełne energii, gotowe do zabaw i poznawania świata. Dorośli otwierali oczy i szykowali się do kolejnego dnia ciężkiej pracy. Shinboi zaczynali trenować by stać się silniejszymi dla wioski, by w przyszłości mogli chronić to co kochają.

Kushina Uzumaki zaczynała przecierać oczy i przeciągać się w swoim łóżku.

-Kyaaa, ale się wyspałam. – ziewnęła wstając, czując jak pościel powoli spada z jej nagiego ciała. Tak, spała nago i nie wstydziła się tego. Była dorastającą szesnastolatką w której buzowały hormony, mieszkała sama i mogła robić co się jej żywnie podobało a że jej mieszkanie znajdowała się na tyle wysoko że mogło sobie pozwolić na chodzenie nago. Dziewczyna powoli wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna odsłaniając zasłony, pozwalając by jej ciało zażyło kąpieli słonecznej.

-Zapowiada się piękny dzień. – westchnęła ponownie się przeciągając, jej piersi podskakiwały z każdym ruchem jej ramion. Skierowała swoje kroki do łazienki gdzie wzięła szybki prysznic i przyszykowała się na kolejny dzień. Ubierając czarny sportowy stanik, czarne majteczki, ciemne szorty i kremową koszulkę na krótki rękawek, ruszyła do kuchni . Musiała szybko coś zjeść i ruszyć na trening, inaczej Tori-sensei znowu da jej jakieś karne ćwiczenie za spóźnienie.

-Ech… nie mam najmniejszej ochoty się z nim widzieć. – westchnęła Kushina nalewając szklankę mleka.

Od pewnego czasu pomiędzy Kushiną i Minato źle się działo. Wszystko zaczęło się kilkanaście dni temu, na rocznicy utworzenia ich drużyny.

***Kilkanaście dni wcześniej***

-ZDROWIE, ZA DZIEŃ W KTÓRYM UTWOZYLIŚMY DRUŻYNĘ SIÓDMĄ! – zarządziła joninka wznosząc do góry swój drink.

-ZDROWIE! – odkrzyknęli jej uczniowie.

Całą czwórką udali się do baru mięsnego. Tori była ich senseiką, miała teraz na sobie standardowy strój jonina z czarną koszulką na krótki rękawek i włosami splecionymi w dwa koki odstające po bokach jej głowy. Po jej lewej siedział Haru Higarushi ( AU note: Tak, OC ale radzę zapamiętać jego nazwisko, może się wam przydać w przyszłych rozdziałach ), brunet o włosach spiętych w krótki warkocz i orzechowych oczach, chłopak był ubrany w brązowe szorty, białą koszulkę i czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Po jej prawej siedział Minato Namikaze, blondyn o szpiczastych włosach i niebieskich oczach, ubrany w beżową koszulkę z symbolem konohy i niebieskie spodnie. Naprzeciw niej siedziała jej mała replika, Kushina, ubrana w białą koszulkę na ramiączkach i czarne szorty, jej włosy spięte w długiego kuca.

-Aż trudno mi uwierzyć że to już cztery lata wiecie? – westchnęła Tori odstawiając drinka, po czym podparła swoją głowę ręką opartą o stół.. – Tak bardzo wyrośliście. Czuję się stara.

Cała trójka zaśmiała się i uśmiechnęła w jej kierunku.

-Sensei, proszę nie żartować. Jest pani jeszcze bardzo młoda. – mówi jej Minato.

-Tak, jesteśmy pani pierwszą drużyną. – dodaje Haru uśmiechając się. – Jeszcze dużo przed panią.

-Chłopcy mają rację, Tori-sensei! Proszę się nie martwić'tebbane! – dorzuca od siebie Kushina szczerząc się.

-Macie rację. – wzdycha joninka spoglądając na swoich uczniów. – Ech… nie mogłam dostać lepszych uczniów. – mówi wycierając oczy które zaczęły łzawić. - *Chlip* Kami niech będą dzięki.

-Zdrowie naszej ukochanej Tori-sensei, najlepszej sensei w wiosce! – mówi głośno Haru wznosząc swoją szklankę.

-ZDROWIE! – odpowiadają głośno Kushina i Minato uderzając swoimi szklankami o jego.

_Kami… te dzieciaki są naprawdę wspaniałe… nie zamieniłabym ich na żadną inną drużynę…_

-Za Minato Namikaze, najlepszego chunina w swoim roczniku'tebbane! – wykrzyczała po chwili Kushina.

-Zdrowie! – odkrzyknęli wspólnie Haru i Tori patrząc na rumieniącego się chłopaka który po chwili wstał i wzniósł kolejny toast tego wieczoru.

-Za Kushinę Uzumaki! Najlepszą Kunoichi wioski liścia i moją najlepszą _przyjaciółkę_!

W tej chwili świat się zatrzymał. Haru i Tori spojrzeli po sobie po czym spojrzeli na Kushinę. Dziewczyna stała z niepewnym uśmiechem i szeroko otwartymi oczami, patrząc na uśmiechającego się blondyna , w ich głowie jedno „Minato, ty kretynie!"

-Minato, możesz powtórzyć tą ostatnią cześć? – poprosiła Kushina uśmiechając się serdecznie.

Haru i Tori wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jednym haustem dopili swoje drinki i przygotowali się do burzy.

-Hę? Którą? Tą o najlepszej przyjaciółce? – powtórzył zdezorientowany blondyn.

Tori zaczęła modlić się a Haru odliczał powoli w głowie nieuniknione. Kushina uśmiechała się wciąż serdecznie, promieniejąc ciepłem ale jej podskakująca brew zdradzała zbliżający się wybuch.

_3…2…1…_

-TY KRETYNIE, PO TYM WSZYSTKIM PRZEZ CO RAZEM PRZESZLIŚMY JESTEM DLA CIEBIE TYLKO PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ, DATTEBANE?!

-Kushina, uspoWOAH!

Kushina nie wytrzymała i wybuchła po czym rzuciła w jego głowę swoją szklanką, blondyn zrobił unik a Tori razem z Haru rzucili się przez stół by powstrzymać szalejącą Uzumaki, której czerwone włosy uwolniły się gumki do włosów i zaczęły latać w powietrzu tworząc dziewięć ogonów.

-KUSHINA, USPOKÓJ SIĘ! MINATO-KUN NIE CHCIAŁ TEGO POWIEDZIEĆ!

-MINATO, WIEJ STARY, WIEJ PÓKI JĄ TRZYMAMY!

-TY WYPACYKOWANY BLONDASKU, „PRZYJACIÓŁKA"? JA CI DAM PRZYJACIÓŁKĘ!

***Z powrotem w mieszkaniu Kushiny***

-Baka – westchnęła Kushina siadając do śniadania. Od tamtego dnia, ilekroć spotykała się blondynem, próbowała go ignorować ale on co chwila poruszał ten temat przepraszając za to co tylko ją coraz bardziej irytowało. Jak tak mógł? Myślała że po tylu latach łączy ich coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń, wielokrotnie chciała powiedzieć mu co tak naprawdę czuje ale teraz zaczynała się zastanawiać czy Minato naprawdę jest tego wart. _Jak można być aż tak ślepym?! NO JAK MOŻNA BYĆ AŻ TAKIM BĘCWAŁEM?! To jest jakiś żart! Ooooo, jak on mi działa na nerwy!_

Uspokajając się, Kushina wstała od stołu, włożyła brudne naczynia do zlewu, zamknęła mieszkanie i wybiegła na trening. Wciąż rozmyślała nad jej dylematem z Minato aż pojawiła się Tsuma Inuzuka i Mikoto Uchiha, jej przyjaciółki. Mikoto miała na sobie czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach i długie czarne spodnie podczas gdy Tsume nosiła na sobie kamizelkę Jonina pod którą miała szarą koszulkę na krótki rękawek i czarne spodnie z poszarpanymi nogawkami, obok niej jej wierny psi kompan, Kudomaru. Inuzuka wyszczerzyła swoje psie kły widząc Kushinę podczas gdy Mikoto uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Obie przyłączyły się do niej.

-Siemanko Kushina. – powitała ją Tsume podchodząc do niej z prawej a Mikoto z lewej. – Słyszałam że w twoim miłosnym gniazdku roi się od problemów.

-Kto ci powiedział? – spytała szybko Kushina nie będąc w humorze.

-Mój informator ceni sobie anonimowość, dlatego będę siedzieć cicho. – odparła dumnie zadzierając nos.

-Czyli Haru. – wzdycha Kushina – Zabiję gnoja.

-Kushi-chan, spokojnie, każda z nas ma takie problemy, wcześniej lub później. – pociesza ją Mikoto klepiąc ją po ramieniu. – Jestem pewna że ty i Minato przejdziecie przez to.

-Dziewczyny, ustalmy coś, ja i Minato to koniec. – mówi wprost Kushina wykonując machnięcie ręką.

-Łał, nawet się na dobre nie zaczęło a już się kończy. – zauważyła Tsume szczerząc się wściekle. – Nieźle!

*ŁUP*

Po chwili Tsume próbowała wydostać swoją głowę z ziemi po tym jak Kushina wbiła ją zdenerwowana jej komentarzem a Kudomaru jedynie patrzył z przekręconą głową na swoją trenerkę.

-A pomyślałaś o spróbowaniu z kimś innym? – spytała Mikoto patrząc z niemrawym uśmiechem na swoją przyjaciółkę która z zadowoleniem odchodziła od Tsume.

-W sensie że jak? – spytała zdezorientowana Kushina.

-No wiesz, zakręć się wokół kogoś innego. – odpowiada czarnowłosa obejmując ją ramieniem. – Wiem że bardzo lubisz Minato ale może jeśli dasz mu na chwilę spokój i spróbujesz z kimś innym, to może znajdziesz tego właściwego, m?

-Mikoto, czy ty siebie słyszysz? – spytała niepewnie Kushina patrząc znużona na swoją przyjaciółkę po czym zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. – Z niby kim mam spróbować, m? Shikaku? Przemądrzały. Inoichi? Nie, zbyt tępy. Choza? Za gruby. Haru? Proszę cię, po prostu nie. Minato to największe ciacho w naszym roczniku! Dobrze o tym wiesz!

-To zmień front! – wykrzykuje Tsume wydostając się nareszcie z dziury w ziemi i z łoskotem lądując tyłkiem na ziemi.

-Nie bądź śmieszna Tsume! – warczy Mikoto uderzając Inuzukę w potylicę na co Tsume jedynie zaczyna skomleć. Zainteresowana Kushina pomaga wstać przyjaciółce.

-Zmienić front? Chcesz bym znalazła kogoś starszego lub młodszego? – dopytuje niepewnie.

-BZZZ, ŹLE! Spróbuj poszukać wśród dziewczyn. - Tsume szczerzy się i nachyla w stronę Kushiny po czym puszcza jej oczko.

-TSUME, WYSTARCZY! – krzyczy czerwona na twarzy Mikoto na co Inuzuka jedynie zadziera nosa i szczerzy się.

-Dlaczego? Skoro nie może znaleźć szczęścia wśród chłopców, niech poszuka wśród dziewcząt! Kto wie, może tak naprawdę jesteś lesbijką?

-LESBIJKĄ?! – wykrzyczała czerwona na twarzy Uzumaki. – Znaczy się… znacz się że mam robić TE rzeczy… z inną dziewczyną? – spytała zawstydzona Kushina na co Tsume złapała się za piersi i wypięła je przed siebie.

-Zgadza się. Uwierz mi lub nie ale faceci są tępi i tylko kobieta zrozumie kobietę, zarówno w normalnych sprawach jak i w łóżku!

Kushina stała się czerwona na twarzy w tym samym stopniu co jej włosy po czym spojrzała na Mikoto, w jej głowie pojawiły się obrazy jak i Mikoto kochają się leżąc w jej łóżku, ich włosy łączą się a piersi pocierają o sobie, ich języki wiją się w ich ustach. Mikoto poczuła jak Kushina, czerwona niczym cegła, rozbiera ją wzrokiem, poczynając od głowy poprzez piersi, brzuch i…. Uchiha szybko zasłoniła się czerwieniąc się.

-NAWET O TYM NIE MYŚL KUSHINA!

-WYBACZ DATTEBANE! – przeprosiła natychmiast dziewczyna kłaniając się.

Tsume miała nieziemski ubaw, objęła Kushinę ramieniem, skierowała jej wzrok na nią i spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy. Ostatnia Uzumaki poczuła jak jej twarz staje się gorąca a siła z niej ubywa.

-Mówię ci, to coś zupełnie innego niż bycie z facetem. - szepcze jej brunetka. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię wprowadzić do tego świata.

-Wpro-wpro-wprowadzić? – powtórzyła lekko oniemiała Kushina propozycją koleżanki. Oczy Tsume wydawały się pożerać ją wzrokiem, to było rzeczywiście coś innego, momentalnie poczuła się mała, widziała w jej oczach głód który mogło jedynie zaspokoić jej ciało.

-Tak. Uwierz mi, Yoshino była bardzo wdzięczna kolejnego poranka, bardzo ładnie mi się odwdzięczyła. – szepnęła Tsume do jej ucha. W głowie Kushiny natychmiast pojawiła się scena w której Yoshino i Tsume zaspokajają się. – Zrobiłyśmy to a kuchennym blacie. Ależ ona jest gibka…

-WYSTARCZY!

Mikoto chwyciła Tsume za włosy, okręciła ją i strzeliła w pysk, powalając ją na ziemię. Kushina potrząsnęła głową, pozbywając się zbereźnych myśli biegnąc przed siebie.

-DZIĘKI WIELKIE, PRZEZ WAS ZNOWU SIĘ SPÓŹNIĘ, TEBBANE!

***Kilkanaście minut później, pole treningowe nr.7***

-Kami, gdzie jest ta dziewczyna? To już pół godziny. – westchnęła Tori spoglądając na zegarek.

Przed nią rozgrzewali się Haru – który z jakiegoś powodu miał na sobie całą masę ochraniaczy- i Minato.

-No cóż, chyba zaczniemy bez niej. – dodaje senseika patrząc na swoich uczniów. – Haru, dowiemy się po co ci są te ochraniacze?

Brunet, pokryty ochraniaczami od stóp do głów, pozostawiając bez ochrony jedynie oczy, wypiął dumnie pierś patrząc za swoją senseikę.

-Po to.

Tori obróciła się i ujrzała biegnącą, wkurwioną do białości Kushinę która niczym rozszalały byk biegła w kierunku Haru. Spanikowana kobieta stanęła między nimi ale to nie powstrzymało Kushiny, która zwinnym ruchem ominęła ją i zadała brunetowi potężny prawy sierpowy który wbił go w ziemię.

-TY GNOJU! – warknęła rozwścieczona kunoichi - JAK MOGŁEŚ TO ROZPOWIEDZIEĆ!

Tori podeszła swoją uczennicę od tyłu i obejmując ją w pasie zaczęła odciągać od chłopaka w zbroi. Kushina wierzgała i wrzeszczała ale na Tori nie robiło to wrażenia. _Dzień jak co dzień…_

-Kushi-chan, spokojnie, uspokój się i powiedz co się stało. – poprosiła Tori stawiając ją na ziemi. Dziewczyna natychmiast obróciła się na pięcie i pociągnęła Joninkę za kołnierz tak, by jej usta znajdowały się koło jej ucha.

Minato patrzył na to wszystko całkowicie zażenowany. Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszej drużyny ale bywały takie momenty że…

-Szkoda gadać. – westchnął Minato zakładając ręce za głowę. Poczuwszy lekkie stukanie w stopę spojrzał w dół.

-Pomożesz? - spytał Haru próbując wstać z dołu w jaki wbiła go Kushina. Minato pomógł wstać chłopaki a gdy już to zrobił, Haru zdjął swój hełm i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Dzięki stary!

-Żaden problem. – odpowiada Namikaze. Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku damskiej strony druży tylko po to aby znaleźć Kushinę i Tori naburmuszone, obie z nadętymi policzkami i rękoma skrzyżowanymi pod piersiami.

-Haru, trzysta okrążeń wokół pola treningowego, natychmiast! – warknęła Tori.

Chłopak zasalutował i pośpiesznie zdjął z siebie swój kombinezon ochronny po czym uśmiechnięty zaczął bieg jednak Kushina nie spuszczała go z oczu. Według niej kara była za łagodna. Minato jedynie spojrzał zdezorientowany na swoją przyjaciółkę i nauczycielkę po czym wziął głęboki oddech i westchnął.

-Tori-sensei, co robimy dzisiaj? – spytał blondyn.

-Rozgrzejcie się trochę, muszę coś szybko załatwić i zaraz do was wrócę. – mówi Tori po czym spogląda na Kushinę. – I zachowuj się, jasne?

Uzumaki łypie na nią po czym wzdycha i opuszcza ręce.

-Dobrze sensei.

Tori uśmiechnęła się po czym spojrzała na Minato który odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wiedział że ma pilnować porządku, w końcu tylko jemu Tori mogła zaufać w tej kwestii, był najbardziej dojrzały z całej trójki.

-Wrócę za kilka minut, nie rozrabiać a po treningu pójdziemy coś zjeść. Zaraz wracam.

Tori zniknęła natychmiast a Minato spojrzał na wciąż naburmuszoną Kushinę.

_Jest taka od tamtej rocznicowej kolacji… serio, co ja wtedy spieprzyłem?_

Blondyn podszedł do dziewczyny z uśmiechem na ustach, mając w myśli propozycję treningu.

-To może trochę potrenujemy, co?

-Obejdzie się, mogę potrenować sama. – odpowiada omijając go i zadzierając nosa. Minato jednak chwyta ją za rękę i zatrzymuje.

-Puszczaj mnie! – warczy młoda Uzumaki.

-Nie. – odpowiada blondyn. – Od czasów tamtej kolacji jesteś na mnie zła. Nie wiem co źle zrobiłem, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia ale będę cię przepraszał tak długo jak chcesz, powiedz mi tylko co zrobiłem źle.

_Co zrobiłeś źle? CO ZROBIŁEŚ ŹLE?!_

-Masz jeszcze czelność pytać co zrobiłeś źle?! – warknęła Uzumaki, jej włosy uniosły się w górę tworząc lisie ogony. – Nie ma potrzeby mnie przepraszać skoro jestem tylko _**PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ**_ z drużyny!

-No… a kim masz niby być? – odpowiada skołowany Minato przygotowując się od ucieczki.

_GUUUUUH! TRZYMAJCIE MNIE BO NIE WYTRZYMAM I ZARAZ DAM MU W MICHĘ!_

Kushina obróciła się i walnęła pięścią w najbliższe drzewo z taką siłą że aż ziemia zadrżała. Z jej nosa wylatywała para a pięść krwawiła, jej oczy wręcz zionęły wściekłością a zęby zgrzytały.

-W-w-wszystko gra? – spytał przerażony blondyn.

_Czy gra? CZY GRA?! On się mnie pyta czy wszystko gra?!_

Kushina spojrzała na chłopaka morderczym wzrokiem, wciąż trzymając krwawiącą pięść w powietrzu.

-Minato Namikaze, PRECZ Z MOICH OCZU! JUŻ!

***Wieczorem***

-MAM DOŚĆ FACETÓW! – ryknęła Kushina stojąc na szczycie głowy Pierwszego Hokage.

-Wiemy, wiemy, słyszałyśmy to dzisiaj chyba pięć razy. – wzdycha Tsume siedząc za swoją przyjaciółką. Obok niej siedziała Mikoto która jadła jedną z bułeczek ryżowych usadowionych między nimi.

Całą trójką udały się na babski wieczór chcąc pocieszyć Kushinę po ciężkim dniu z Minato, jednak nie za bardzo wiedziały co zrobić. Nie mogą pójść na striptiz, są nieletnie a drugi raz nie uda im się wkraść a nawet jeśli, konsekwencje mogą być tudzież ciężkie.

Wściekła Uzumaki usiadła i z założonymi rękoma patrzyła na swoje przyjaciółki.

-Miałaś rację Tsume. – zaczyna – Odpuszczę sobie facetów na jakiś czas.

-Serio?!

-Tak! Mam już dość tego że Minato niczego nie może się domyślić! – warknęła Kushina. – Muszę od niego trochę odpocząć.

-Nareszcie powiedziałaś dzisiaj coś mądrego Kushina. – mówi Tsume klepiąc ją po ramieniu a Uchiha wręcz jej bułeczkę którą Kushina natychmiast przyjmuje.

-Dobrze słyszeć że powoli wracasz do siebie, już się bałam że serio myślałaś by na chwilę spróbować z dziewczynami.

-Bo zamierzam. – odpowiada zadowolona czerwonowłosa biorąc sporego gryza z triumfalnym uśmiechem. – Tsume ma rację. Skoro z chłopakami mi nie idzie to może nie zaszkodzi spróbować z jakąś dziewczyną.

-Zuch dziewczyna! – wykrzykuje uradowana Tsume obejmując ją ramieniem i szczerząc się.

-Serio mówisz? – pyta natychmiast Mikoto nachylając się do przyjaciółki.

-Tak. Myślałam o tym cały dzień, po tym jak Minato i Haru mnie wkurzyli myślałam że wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok! – odpowiada Kushina waląc pięścią w podłoże po czym zadziera nos. – Próbowałam już chyba wszystkiego; Dobrego makijażu, skąpego ubioru, eksponowania swojego ciała, NIC NIE DZIAŁA! Skoro nie chcą mnie dostrzec jako kobietę, to może gdy zobaczą że jestem zajęta to coś się w nich obudzi.

-Strategia pierwsza klasa. Kushina, ty lisico! – chwali ją Inuzuka. Mikoto jedynie kręci bezsilnienie głową.

_Ech… Kushina… co tym razem narozrabiasz?_

***Pół godziny później, Wioska Liścia***

Trzy Kunoichi przechadzały się po wiosce, ciesząc się ze wspólnego wieczoru. Tsume zdecydowała że czas by Kushina przeszła trening jak poderwać i zauroczyć dziewczynę. Mimo że Mikoto była zdecydowanie przeciwna, koniec końców uznała że ktoś przecież musi pilnować tej dwójki by nie wpakowały się w kłopoty.

-To gdzie idziemy? – spytała Kushina idąc za Tsume. Inuzuka okręciła się i spojrzała na Kushinę od góry do dołu. Kushina miała na sobie teraz beżowy bezrękawnik kimono i czarne szorty z butami na delikatnym obcasie. Jej włosy jak zawsze były wolne i sięgały jej do pasa.

-Najpierw, musimy cię upięknić. – odpowiada Inuzuka obracając się na pięcie i kontynuując marsz.

-Moment! CZY TY MI MÓWISZ ŻE NIE JESTEM ŁADNA?! -warknęła Kushina gotowa do zadania ciosu jednak Mikoto stanęła pomiędzy nimi.

-Może i jesteś piękna ale żeby poderwać inną dziewczynę musisz wyglądać elektryzująco. Twój zwyczajny ubiór tu nie starczy. – mówi Tsume stając i patrząc przez ramię. – Dlatego najpierw zaliczymy salon piękności a potem znajdziemy ci jakieś fajnie ciuszki. Bez urazy Kushina, ale twój czar chłopczycy raczej nie zadziała. No dalej, idziemy.

Cała trójka maszerowała ulicami Konohy. Wtedy Mikoto i Kushina zauważyły że znalazły się w części Konohy w której jeszcze nie były. Było tutaj pełno butików, barów i knajpek, fryzjerów i salonów piękności oraz… klubów dla pań. Tsume stanęła dumnie i spojrzała na budynek. Cała trójka stała przed sklepem całkowicie różniącym się stylem od innych. Już od frontu witały ich marmurowe kolumny i podłoga, schody pokryte czerwonym dywanem i wielkie drzwi zza których bił blask. Budynek był oświetlany przez stojące tu i ówdzie reflektory i obie dziewczyny zachodziło w głowę „JAK JA TEGO NIE ZAUWAŻYŁAM WCZEŚNIEJ?!"

-Dziewczyny, witam w Świątyni Benten! Najlepszym salonie piękności w wiosce!

***W środku***

Gdy tylko weszły do środka Kushinie i Mikoto opadła szczęka. Wszędzie był biały marmur, wszędzie stały wysokiej klasy pochodnie a na podłodze znajdował się czerwony dywan. Teraz wiedziały czemu nigdy nie były w tym miejscu ani nawet nie zwróciły na nie uwagi ; Były zbyt biedne na takie luksusy.

-Będzie się tak gapić czy idziecie? – spytała Tsume zamykając ich otwarte usta i podchodząc do recepcjonistki. Blondyna za kontuarem w białym kimonie uśmiechnęła na widok Tsume.

-Witamy w Świątyni Benten Inuzuka-sama. Jak się udała ostatnia randka? – spytała blondynka.

-Nie spałam całą noc, co chwila jęczała mi nad uchem jak było jej dobrze. – wzdycha Tsume szczerząc się. – Dzisiaj prosimy pełny program razy trzy.

-Razy trzy? – powtarza zdziwiona blondyna po czym wychyla się zza Tsume i spogląda na rozglądające się Kushinę i Mikoto i natychmiast ponownie na Tsume z diabelskim uśmiechem. – Aaaa, rozumiem. Muszę powiedzieć że jest pani odważna Inuzuka-sama. Jest pani pewna że da pani radę na dwa fronty?

-Spokojnie, tym razem to nie są randki. – odpowiada Tsume opierając się o kontuar. – Mamy babski wieczór i chcę tą rudą wprowadzić w ten świat, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.

-Uuuu, Inuzuka-sama, jest pani prawdziwą mistrzynią. – przyznaje podekscytowana blondyna. – Dobrze, pełny program razy trzy plus wprowadzenie dla tej rudej. Możecie wejść do łaźni i się przebrać, za kilka minut zaczniemy upiększanie.

-Wspaniale, ile płacę?

Blondyna zaczerwieniła się i uciekła wzrokiem od swojej klientki.

-Oh, Inuzuka-sama, po prostu umówimy się na upojną noc w następnym tygodniu i będziemy kwita. Zgoda? – pyta nieśmiało patrząc ponownie na Tsume.

-Pasuje ci następny piątek? – pyta Inuzuka na co dziewczyna kiwa głową. – To do piątku, będę czekać. – dodaje zmysłowo puszczając oczko do czerwonej już dziewczyny i podchodząc do swoich przyjaciółek.

Kushina i Mikoto wyraźnie podekscytowane patrzą na swoją przyjaciółkę z zapartym tchem

-Tsume, czemu wcześniej tutaj nie przychodziłyśmy?! – pyta natychmiast Mikoto.

-Wybaczcie, to salon piękności w dużej mierze tylko dla lesbijek, nie chciałam was w to wciągać. – odpowiada Kushina drapiąc się po policzku. – Chodźcie, przebierzemy się i dostaniemy full serwis!

-SUGOI! – wykrzyczały uradowane Kushina i Mikoto przybijając piątkę.

***Jakieś dziesięć minut później***

-Kaaaami, ale mi dobrze! – westchnęła Mikoto.

-Czuję się jakbym się rozpływała… ale mi dooooobrze…. – dodaje Kushina.

-To najlepsze masażystki w wiosce, ich dłonie potrafią czynić cuda. – mówi Tsume – Racja dziewczyny?

-HAI, TSUME-SAMA! – odpowiadają prężnie trzy masażystki.

Cała trójka leżała teraz na brzuchach a trzy masażystki zajmowały się ich ciałami. Pomimo że na początku Kushina i Mikoto były sceptyczne co do tego, ręce masażystek sprawiały że błogie uczucie ogarnęło je wręcz natychmiast. Kushina miała obecnie masowane biodra, Mikoto nogi a Tsume plecy.

-Tsume, jak ty zdobywasz na to pieniądze? – pyta rozleniwiona Kushina.

-Tsume-sama płaci nam w inny sposób. – odzywa się masażystka Kushiny, wysoka brunetka.

-Racja, Tsume-sama to istna bestia. – zamruczała masażystka Mikoto , blondyna o zielonych oczach która kiwnęła głową do dziewczyny która masowała Tsume, do czarnowłosej niebieskookiej która klepnęła Tsume w pośladek, dostając w odpowiedzi pisk od kunoichi.

-Dziewczynki, igracie sobie. – odpowiada Tsume mrucząc i rzucając swojej masażystce łowcze spojrzenie.

Kushina i Mikoto spojrzały po sobie czerwieniąc się lekko. To był ich pierwszy raz w takim towarzystwie i pomimo że obie się bały, teraz nie było odwrotu.

-Wydajesz się strasznie spięta, Kushina-sama. – mówi brunetka kierując swe ręce wyżej, aż podeszły one pod biust Kushiny która pisnęła i oblała się rumieńcem. – Może chcesz bym dała ci specjalny masaż? – spytała kobieta szepcząc jej do ucha.

-Oi, ręce precz od moich dziewczynek. – warknęła Tsume podnosząc się lekko . Brunetka która masowała Kushinę natychmiast zabrała ręce z jej piersi i wróciły do swojej pracy.

Mikoto z drugiej strony była czerwona niczym włosy Kushiny i schowała swoją twarz w ręczniku.

_KAMI! CO JA TUTAJ ROBIĘ!?_

***W Saunie***

-Aaach, nareszcie Sauna, tego mi brakowało. – oznajmiła zadowolona Tsume siadając i zakładając nogę na nogę. – Oi, pośpieszcie się.

Kushina i Mikoto weszły powoli, zasłaniając swoje piersi i krocze rękoma i usiadły po jej prawej i lewej, całe czerwone na twarzach. Tsume westchnęła i objęła je ramionami, przybliżając je do siebie.

-Dziewczyny, co to ma być? – pyta wkurzona Inuzuka.

-Co 'co' ma być? – pyta zaczerwieniona Mikoto.

-Dlaczego się zasłaniacie? – pyta ponownie brunetka.

-A czemu ty się nie zasłaniasz? –kontruje speszona czerwonowłosa.

-Jeny, dziewczyny, to salon piękności i na dodatek sauna! Czego się wstydzicie? Jak bierzemy wspólne kąpiele w gorących źródłach lub łaźni zachowujecie się całkiem normalne.

-Bo do tej pory nie wiedziałyśmy że taka z ciebie zd-

Tsume chwyciła obie dziewczyny mocniej, przyciągając je do swoich piersi i mimo że obie chciały natychmiast uciec, żelazny uchwyt brunetki je powstrzymywał. Obie były zmuszone patrzeć w krągłe piersi o rozmiarze D Tsumy , czy tego chciały czy nie.

-Żadna z was nie chce powiedzieć o mnie złego słowa, zrozumiano? – pyta ostro kunoichi. – Zwiększony popęd seksualny to normalka dla mojego klanu a że sami chłopi mi nie wystarczają to nie moja wina. Pozatym, jesteśmy tutaj dla ciebie Kushina, zapomniałaś już?

Mikoto i Kushina popatrzyły po sobie znad sutków Tsumy i czerwone na twarzach westchnęły.

-Gomene, Tsume. – mówi pokornie Kushina.

-Spoko. A TERAZ CZAS NA FUN!

-KYAAAAA~!

* * *

I jak? Podobało się? Oby, trochę się przy tym napociłem ( +40 w słońcu i rozgrzany laptop na kolanach = odparzenia X_X ) ale co tam. Jutro rozdział CiB a jak bozia da i ta konserwacja szybko pójdzie to pojutrze też coś będzie. A pod koniec roku ( po urodzinach wpadnie trochę kasy ) trzeba poszukać jakiegoś tableta...ech...uzależniłem się od czytania ficków na tablecie i nie mam co teraz robić wieczorami :/ No nic.

Zapomniałem wyjaśnić, nie trzeba czytać i jednego i drugiego. Jeśli czytacie **CiB** i się świetnie bawicie i lubicie moje wypociny, to **Kroniki** będą uzupełnieniem, dowiecie się z nich kilku rzeczy na które w** CiB** albo nie starczy miejsca albo będą wyjaśnione po macoszemu.

**NARAZIE!**


End file.
